fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit/Official Soundtrack
The official soundtracks for the three games in the Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit series. Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit WWE '12 Theme Song "Fight!" by Oleander (iTunes) Download Link|Main Theme "Fight" by Oleander File:Bon Jovi - Living on a Prayer (Lyrics)|Living on a Prayer by Bon Jovi File:Burnout Paradise - I Wanna Rock !!!|I wanna rock by Twisted Sister File:Escape From The City by Ted Poley and Tony Harnell (City Escape Theme)|Sonic the Hedgehog File:Welcome to the jungle By Guns N' Roses with lyrics|Welcome to the Jungle by Guns n Roses File:Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit (lyrics)|Smells like Teen Spirit by Nirvana File:Crazy Train - Ozzy Osbourne Lyrics Video|Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne File:Nine Thou (Superstars Remix)|Nine Thou File:"Holiday" By Green Day|Holiday by Green Day Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit 2 File:WWE '13 - Official Theme Song "Revolution" by Pennywise|Revolution by Pennywise (Main Theme) File:30 Seconds to Mars-edge of the earth|Edge of the Earth by 30 Seconds to Mars File:Lit - My own worst enemy - with Lyrics|Lit - My own Worst Enemy File:She - Green Day|She by Green Day File:linkin park-faint lyrics|Linkin Park- Faint File:Bowling for soup - Here we go|Bowling for Soup - Here we Go File:Super Mario Bros - HEAVY METAL VERSION !|Super Mario Bros - Heavy Metal Version File:Linkin Park What I've Done lyrics|Linkin Park- What I've done File:Super Mario World Theme Song Rock version|Super Mario World -Rock Version File:Disturbed - Decadence-0|Decadence by Disturbed Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit 3 File:Puff Daddy- Come With Me|Puff Daddy - Come with Me (Main Theme) File:Muse - Butterflies and Hurricanes (NFS Most Wanted 2012)|Muse - Butterflies and Hurricanes File:NFS Most Wanted Static-X Skinnyman|Static X - Skinnyman File:Plain White T's - Our Time Now|Plain White Ts - It's our Time Now File:Bon Jovi - U give love a bad name (lyrics)|Bon Jovi-You give Love a Bad Name File:IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD (AS WE KNOW IT) LYRIC VIDEO|It's the End of the World as We Know it by REM File:AC DC - Highway to Hell Lyrics HQ|File:ACDC Highway to Hell with lyrics|Highway to Hell by AC/DC File:When I Come Around - Green Day - With Lyrics|When I come Around by Green Day File:Revolution by Orange lyrics|Revolution - Orange File:Disturbed - Decadence-0|Decadence by Disturbed File:Green Day - American Idiot Lyrics|Green Day - American Idiot Mario Kart Hot Pursuit: Unleashed File:WWE '13 Soundtrack 2 of 12|Bring It by Trapt (Main Theme) File:Icona Pop-I Love It(I Don't Care) Lyrics HD HQ|I Love it by Icona Pop File:We Die Young - Alice in Chains with lyrics|We Die Young by Alice in Chains File:Beverly Hills by Weezer with lyrics|Beverly Hills by Weezer File:Simple Plan - I'm Just A Kid Lyrics|I'm just a Kid by Simple Plan File:The Smashing Pumpkins - Bullet With Butterfly Wings (lyrics)|Bullet with Butterful Wings by Smashing Pumpkins Mario Kart Hot Pursuit: Crew File:Green Day - Know Your Enemy (With Lyrics)-0|Know your Enemy by Green Day (Main Theme) File:Nickelback - Something In Your Mouth (lyrics)|Something in your Mouth by Nickelback File:Disturbed-Liberate-0|Liberate by Disturbed File:Come on, Come on lyrics|Come on Come on by Smash Mouth Category:Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit